Drunken Enconuters
by Jblaze08
Summary: The brothers wake up with no memory of the night before. ONE-SHOT! WINCEST! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL.**

A/N: I'm not really sure how this will turn out so I'm gonna give it my best shot.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

**I wrote this at 4am so I'm pretty sure there are a few mistakes in there but I've been wanting to write this for so long and I finally did it. I hope that everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways here's the story.**

Sam slowly opened his eyes as the light from outside peered through the window. He laid there for a second feeling better than he has ever felt before he realized that there was an arm draped across his chest. He also realized that he was naked but he hasn't slept naked since Cas appeared in the room while they were sleep.

He looked at the arm over his and saw that it was large like a man arm and had more hair on it than his. He hopped up in a panic startling the sleeping body next to him.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled putting the pillow over his obvious erection.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean sat up wiping his eyes.

"Why was I in your bed Dean?" Sam asked running his fingers through his hair.

"I know when it used to thunderstorm like it did last night you used to crawl in the bed with me whenever dad was away hunting." Dean said getting up from under the covers.

"Well that doesn't explain why I am naked Dean." Sam said.

"We both know that you used to sleep naked before that whole thing with Cas, and judging by the bottles of beer on the table we were probably drunk." Dean said walking to the bathroom.

Sam watched Dean as he walked to the bathroom and chuckled when he saw that one of Dean's butt cheeks were hanging out of his boxers. He walked over to his bag and pulled out some shorts to put on when he heard his brother scream.

"SAM!" Dean yelled.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked running to the door.

In their line of work whenever you yell like that there has to be something bad happening so you can call for help.

Dean opened the door with a look of horror and shock on his face. Sam looked at Dean's face then looked down to his hand and saw that his brother was holding a used condom with sperm in it.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"I know you haven't had much luck with ladies lately but I'm pretty sure you didn't forget what a condom was." Dean said

" It was rhetorical." Sam said.

"I don't remember bringing any girls back from the bar." Dean said throwing it away.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm sure. If I would've brought a girl home don't you think she would've been in my bed instead of you when I woke up." Dean said.

"Well where did it come from?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam but I sure as hell am confused." Dean said taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

As Dean stared at the wall trying to think back to what happened he could only remember bits and pieces.

"Do you remember anything?" Dean asked.

"I only remember a few things but not enough to explain what happened." Sam said.

"Yeah same here." Dean said.

Dean and Sam sat there for a minute still thinking what had actually happened. Out of nowhere they hear a voice come from behind them

"Damnit Cas I thought we told you about sneaking up on us like that." Dean snarled.

"I'm sorry Dean but after what I saw last night I thought that I would give you time to work things out." Cas said.

"So you know what happened?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do. Why? Do you not remember what happened?" Cas asked.

"Well tell us then Cas." Dean demanded.

"I'm not completely sure if I know how to explain it. But there is something that I can do to where you will be able to flashback the last few hours but I can't bring you out of it. You'll come out of it once you find what you are looking for." Cas said.

"Since when could you do that." Dean asked.

" Forever but I don't think it would be any use until now." Cas said.

"Okay let's do it." Sam said.

_FLASHBACK_

Sam and Dean stumbled into the room barely aware of what was going on.

As soon as the door closed Dean started to remove clothes from his body claiming that he was burning up.

"Sam I can't take this anymore. I'm on fire." Dean said as he began unbuckling his pants.

"I have to go pee." Sam said slowly walking towards the bathroom door as if the door was moving and he didn't want to miss it.

While Sam was in the bathroom Dean continued taking off everything until he was down to his boxers. He climbed into his bed and threw the covers over his head.

Sam came out the bathroom almost 10 minutes later and started stripping clothes as well. He stood beside his bed and took off everything on his body and slowly walked over to Dean's bed and got under the covers with him.

"It's nice and warm under here." Sam said snuggling up to his brother.

An hour went by before Dean started talking in his sleep and by the sound of it he was having a sex dream about some random girl.

He began playing with himself when he felt Sam laying beside him. He turned his brother over and started to play with his little brothers dick until it got nice and hard. Once it got nice and hard he put it in his mouth and began sucking on it from top to bottom.

Sam thought he was just dreaming at first but to his surprise his brother was sucking his dick.

"Oh my god yeah!" Sam said under his breath in-between moans.

Once Dean heard that he started to suck and jerk it at the same time which made Sam moan every louder than what he already was.

He continued for about 15 more minutes until Sam said he was close.

"Turn over." Dean instructed.

As Sam turned over Dean reached down in his pants pocket and in his wallet he pulled out a condom that was in there in case he brought a girl home. He put the condom on and put a little spit on the head and slowly slid it in piece by piece making sure that he didn't hurt Sammy.

Once he got his whole dick in there he let made sure the Sam was comfortable before he started his motions.

"How does that feel?" Dean asked whispering in Sam's ear.

"It feels good now." Sam said.

With that confirmation Dean began to hump and grind and dig deep and his started pounding his little brother's ass. In and out he felt this urge in his body and he was yearning for more. He continued to fuck Sam for 30 minutes until he flipped over on his back and slipped it in with ease and began pounding harder than he was before. Both were moaning with pleasure as sweat began perspiring from their bodies.

He began jerking Sam as he continued fucking his hole and he leaned down for a kiss.

When their lips met he stopped and looked into his eyes not sure if it was the right thing to do but with what happened next he knew that it wasn't a bad move. Sam grabbed Dean by the back of the head and brought him down for another passionate kiss and while they kissed Dean began moving again.

He wasn't sure what it was but kissing Sam gave him a little more stamina than he had before.

Almost 30 minutes later and they were still going at it and both of them was almost to completion. Dean began to stroke Sam as he pushed in and out of his hole. As he stroked he could feel Sam tighten up his legs around him.

"I'm about to cum." Sam said as Dean continued stroking.

"Cum for me baby." Dean said as he felt hot liquid shoot all over his stomach and chest.

As soon as Sam was drip dry Dean came in his brother's hole inside the condom.

"Oh my god!." Dean said falling on top of his brother giving his one more kiss.

"I know." Sam said.

"That was amazing. The best I ever had." Dean said trying to catch his breath.

Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and just stared at the ceiling as they both fell asleep.

**Well this was my try at a Supernatural one-shot. As I said before I'm not really sure how it will turn out so it's not the best one out there.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


End file.
